Malcolm Wizard
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image= |story= The King Artur legends |role= Be the next Merlín the wizard |powerfulqualities= He's an intelligent and powerful wizard |age= 16 |alignment= |roommate= Dashing Charming |heartsdesire= Show all value that I have, many people believe that magicians are to support the hero, this time... I want to be the hero. |magictouch= Obviously my magic, but people say that i'm good giving advices. |romancestatus= I'm open to find my true love, like my parents did. What's matter if you are Royal or Rebel, if your love it's pure and true, you have your happy ending. |cursesmoment= Sometimes i make mistakes with words, so my spells don't go as expected. |favsubject= Storytelling 101 (I love books!) |leastfavsubject= Spell, Hexes & General Witchery (As i know the majority of the spells, the class it's a little boring) |bffea= Genevieve North }} Brief Introduction. 'Biography' Personality TBA Appearance He has short white hair like the cotton, with light gray and light blue strands of his hair and light gray eyes. Fairy tale – King Artur legends What is their Destiny Be the Next powerful Merlín the wizard. History TBA Relationships Family Merlín The wizard Malcolm's father. He's so smart and patient father and he has a great comunication with his son, like his father and like his teacher, so proud of his son. He's not angry with Malcolm be a Rebel, he's sure of his son can do wondelfull things just like him are. Also, it can be said that he and her wife was one of the first rebels like Cerise's parents. He has white long hair and beard. Lady Vivian Nimue - The lady of the lake She's Malcolm mother, this surprises anyone who knows about it, since in the history, she doesn't love the wizard and imprison him for all eternity. But the truth is that she loves her husband and her son. She's a Beautiful and kind woman with long wavy blue hair. Friends Genevieve North Daugther of Locasta Tattypoo - The good witch of the North. Genevieve is the best adoptive young sister of Malcolm also his best friend too. Merlín the wizard (father of Malcolm) and Locasta Tattypoo (mother of Genevieve) met long time ago at a conference of wizards, witches and witchcraft and became good friends and their children grew up together. For that reason they call each other "best adoptive young sister" or "best adoptive older brother" because they are not really family but acts like that. Oliver Zed Son of the wizard of Oz. Oliver it's in love with Genevieve for long time ago but him never has telling her. That's why every time he saw Malcolm near Genevieve, he felt jealous of him thinking that he wanted to be her boyfriend, having a friendship/hate to him. But one day, Malcolm explained to Oliver that he and Genevieve were like brothers and friends, nothing more. Which made that his friendship get better. Jonathan D'iron Son of The enchanted prince from The Iron Stove. Alistar wonderland Son of Alice. Romance Rosette LaBeu Malcolm met Rosette in the Crownculus regularization class, because Malcolm gets bored a little of the class, for that, Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen send him to a regularization class. After of pass funny moments with his new friend and teacher, they start go out in romatic dates, but Malcolm notes Rosette was nervious of the "royals" discover they relationship. In spite of that, he knows their feelings are mutual so they keep coming out in secret. When the true hearts day arrives, Malcolm decides to invite Rosette as his partner for the party like a formal couple, but when he wants to tells Rosette, she act dissemble when the students of the school pass next to them, among them Dashing to whom Rosette I speak as if nothing important was happening and acts very distant from the serious moment that was happening at that moment. This annoys Malcolm who is already tired of Rosette wanting to hide their relationship for "what they will say" and even though he loves her very much, he decides break up with her. Fleur le E’nchantess Malcolm already knew Fleur, and they are friends, when Malcolm break up with Rosette start to talk more with her, going together the magic-cinema, things like that, falling in love one from another and starts a new relationship. Enemies Dashing Charming Dashing it's the prince in Rosette's story and Malcolm was dating with Rosette secretly, but to make matters worse, Malcolm is Dashing's roommate, who is totally opposite to him. Malcolm loves books, Dashing doesn't likes so much. Malcolm it's quiet, Dashing it's noisy, etc. But some times Dashing acts like "a real beast" and belives that Malcolm isn't a powerful wizard like he thinks he is, thats makes Malcolm's angry. Simply the two don't get along each other. Pet Malcolm have a griffon called Brishen Gallery Notes * Malcolm Wizard, Oliver Zed, Genevieve North and Jonathan D'iron was be created by Imaginary0girl08 (Imaginary0girl08) 15:31, November 11, 2018 (UTC) * More info soon Category:Imaginary0girl08 Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend Category:The Lady of the Lake Category:Merlín